Phil Coulson does not like to be touched
by LittleMissStark
Summary: After a mission a young man Phil saved gets a little too friendly, wanting to thank him "properly" but Phil hates to be touched by strangers. Luckily Tony is there to save the day.


Coulson was flanking a cornor, shooting around it. The two enemies went down easily. He pressed his comm. "Tony, hows it looking from above?" Tony was keeping cover above the building. A building that was currently on fire and full of Hydra with innocent people trapped. "The buildings integrity is still pretty good but not for too much longer. Get this rescue going a little faster babe." "Working on it." Agent May and a few others were working there way out of the building,escorting people out of the building in the process. May stopped, pressing her comm. "Wait, Phil? Where are you going?" There was the sound of gunshots then Phil spoke. "There's another family trapped. I'm going after them." "There isn't enough time Phil. This buildings about to come down." Tony spoke next. "Shes right Phil the integrity is going down fast. Get out of there." Phil shot at another hydra soldier before stepping back as a wood from the building fell from the fire, shielding his face from it. He knew this was starting to get to impossible but he couldn't not help those people. They were innocent civilians. He'd die fighting to get them.

He heard Tony in his ear as he turned down the other way. So far there hasn't been anymore Hydra but his gun was ready. "Phil, if you don't come out of there in the next minute I swear I am coming in there after you. Phil...Phil!" Phil coughed, the smoke was getting to him. Once he was done coughing he heard crying and then yelling to be quiet so they could die in peace. He rushed to them, flanking the door before quickly kicking it open. Then he heard May in his ear. "Phil,This building is about to come down. You have to get out of there." He took out his comm, throwing it before kicking open the door. There was three hydra and one man, about in his 20s and a child, about 5. Before the hydra could react he shot all three of them. He went to the man and child. "Are you alright?" She was crying and the man looked just as terrified. "y-yeah. Were ok. Please, help us." Phil spoke. "Thats what I'm here for. Pick her up and we can get out of here." The man picked her up, holding her close as they followed Phil to the nearest exit. He put on his GPS tracer, hoping Tony got the hint.

Within moments we heard the repulsers outside the wall. he turned to the man and child. "Might want to turn around." They all turned, Phil shielding them as Tony shot thru the wall facing them, sunlight filtering thru. The little girl smiled. "Iron man! Daddy! Iron Man is saving us!" The father smiled. "I see that sweetie. Make sure to thank him." Phil smiled guiltily. "Hey babe. Can you uh..get them out of here?" He knew underneath that faceplate Tony was giving him a scathing look of worry and admiration. "Well...what are we waiting for. Just hold on." Tony was holding the girl and the man was piggy backing as he gently flew them out of the burning building to the ground.

Then some of the building collapsed. Tony saw this, placing them down gently before flying right back up. "Phil!" there was burning rubble were Phil was just standing. He vaguely heard coughing. He narrowed it down and started frantically moving fiery debris before he found Phil, unconscious, probably from smoke inhalation. He picked him up in his arms, flying him down before the top of the building collapsed. The man along with Agent May and other agents came over. The man spoke. "Oh my god, is he ok?" May and a few shield medics rushed over. Tony put him on the stretcher they brought over. "He will be. It's mostly smoke inhalation." Tony held Phils hand a little longer then necessary as he was wheeled to the ambulance. The man nodded. "Good. I'd like to thank him properly." Tony nodded. "Once he's up you can thank him."

They took Phil to a close hospital since there wasn't anything out of the ordinary except he needed oxygen and a few stitches. Tony was in the waiting room, talking with the little girl. The other agent were getting food or asleep, waiting for there director. Phil was recovering in an exam room, getting his cloths back on, putting his tie on. Once he was dressed, carrying his jacket, he started walking down the hall, wanting to get out of here before they forced him to use a wheelchair. He could see Tony at the end of the hall, speaking with the little girl. He smiled. Tony was great with little children then the young father was in his line of vision. " , I just wanted to speak with you a moment. I wanted to thank you properly. You saved me and my little girl without even thinking of your own." Coulson smiled weakly. "Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me." He wanted to run out of here. He hated hospitals and he got a bad vibe from the guy. Both putting his already frayed nerves on edge. He tried to walk past when the man stopped him with his hands on his shoulders. It took all Phil had not to punch the guy. He restrained himself knowing how his nerves were, it'd be hell to stop himself from beating the guy dead.

Then he was being gently pushed into a nearby empty exam room, pushing him to a wall, trying to kiss his neck. He pushed him back. "I don't want to have to hurt you. Please stop this-" The man didn't listen, putting a hand over his mouth. The man smiled. "Look, I just want to thank you properly." Coulon tried to push him off again. He didn't want to resort to possibly killing him. He knows if he starts throwing punches, he not sure he could stop. "Sir, please. I have to go. I have a lot of work to do." The man smiled. "This won't take long at all." Then the man actually was kissing and suckling his neck and Phil froze up. He felt like he couldn't move, couldn't breath. Then he felt the mans hands going under his pants, griping his limp member.

Tony saw what was happening from down the hall, excusing himself. He stood outside the door, making sure he wasn't interrupting an important discussion. Then he heard Phil tell him to stop and that they guy "wouldn't take long" he was ready to bust the guys skull open. He pulled in his composure and opened the door, taking in the scene before him. The guy was kissing his agents neck, hands down his pants and Phil looked utterly terrified. More terrified then Tony has ever seen him. Tony growled, gripping the man by his shirt, pulling him away roughly then punching him square on the nose. The man cried out in pain. Tony was about to beat him again when Phil held his arm. "Tony, don't. We don't want him dead." Tony was too angry with the man to form a smart-ass remark. So he knelled down, gripping the mans shirt and forcing him to look at him. "If you ever do anything like that again to Coulson or anyone for that matter when they tell you no, I guarantee I won't listen to him." Tony pointed to Phil who was fixing himself with shaky hands. The man nodded, scrambling up and running out of the room.

Tony caught his breath, calming down now that the man was gone, he stood, going to Coulson who jumped when he gently touched his arm. Tony frowned. "Are you ok?" Phil nodded, shakily. "Yes. Lets get back to the bus." Phil walked out of the room, nearly ran. Tony frowned, worried about his agent. Once they were back on the bus Coulson debriefed with a few higher ups then...disappeared. It worried Tony to no end. Tony was scared he locked himself in a hellfire shower, scrubbing himself raw or off doing paper work pretending what happened didn't happen. He searched every room on the bus, every spot he could possible when he thought of Lola. His red, vintage corvette. He walked down the stairs to the hanger and smiled weakly when he saw a lump sitting in the red car. He walked down, going to the car.

He got to the car window, looking inside, seeing a lump of captain America blanket with some brown hair sticking out. He gently tapped on the window, starting Coulson out of his daze. Tony smiled sadly, opening the door and sitting inside. "You ok?" "Do I look ok?" Tony smirked weakly, turning to face Phil. "Not really. What happened exactly?" Phil looked at Tony before letting out a breath. "He wanted to thank me "properly" for saving his and his little girls life." Tony frowned. "why didn't you defend yourself? I know you can." Phil swallowed. "My nerves were already on edge. I knew if I started punching id never stop. I didn't want to risk killing him. He just seemed lost, not evil." Tony nodded,opening his arms to Phil. "Is it ok If I..." Phil nodded. "Your ok. I just don't like to be touched my strangers." Tony nodded, wrapping Phil in his arms. "You know you scared me today? In the building. When that building fell on you...I...I was scared I'd lost you." "Sorry. I had to get them out." Tony nodded, kissing his head. "I know." Phil turned his head, kissing Tony sweetly, to show how much he loves him. Tony smiled into the kiss, cupping his cheek, starting to deepen the kiss. Phil opened his mouth to accept Tony, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. Tony pulled away, smirking. "Mmm director, never knew you were such a good kisser." Phil blushed. "Tony...Please, not in Lola. Were not teenagers." Tony smirked, kissing his neck wanting to mark what was his, to take away that mans touch. "Says you." Phil rolled his eyes but Tony suckled on a sensitive spot on his neck, making Phils breath hitch.

Tony smiled, continuing to suckle the spot, a hand traveling to the growing tent in Phils pants, kneading it gently. Phil whined, gripping Tony's arm, not sure wither to push him away or let him continue. Tony move back up to his mouth, crashing his lips to his invading the others. Phil moaned into the kiss, becoming putty in Tony's hands. Tony started to undress him, loosening his tie and throwing it out the window. Phil was about to protest but Tony's skillful mouth was back on his, hands going down his shirt feeling softly defined abs. Tony smirked, moving over enough to make room, making sure there was enough room for his very hot and flustered director. Phil climbed and all but landed on Tony's lap kissing and grinding. Tony groaned into the kiss, grabbing Phils ass, kneading it with his hands. Phil groaned, continuing to grind against the tent of Tony's pants. Tony pulled back a little, his voice breathless as he spoke. "Glove compartment."

Phil was confused but listened, leaning back and opening the glove compartment behind him. He saw the bottle of lube waiting inside. He took it out, blushing. "How long has this been in here?" Tony looked away. "Would you be mad if I said since we started dating. I've made sure it's up to date." Phil rolled his eyes. "I would say I can't believe you...but I totally believe you would pull this." "Less talking, more kissing." Phil smiled, kissing him, his hands moving, getting cloths off best they could. Tony still had his undershirt on but his boxers and pants piled below his feet. He managed to get most of Phils cloths off if not all with a little skill. All that was left was his crisp white shirt which he intend to wreck with wrinkles and questionable stains.

Tony got some lube on two of his fingers reaching behind Phil to prepare him, inserting the two fingers gently. Phil groaned at the slight burning sensation. It felt good, the pain made him focus, kept him from rethinking that awful moment with the man over and over. Tony was gentle. He always was when it came to preparation. He thrust his fingers gently, kissing Phils neck as Phil gently rut himself against the fingers, wanting more. He groaned, to get his voice across of what he wants. Tony smirked, adding a third finger, stretching him and thrusting and hitting that damn spot each time. Phil whined, gripping Tony's shoulders and hair. "Oh...Tony...more..." Tony kissed his neck. "Be patient. There will be."He took his fingers away and it was all Phil had in him not to start fingering himself. Tony lubeed his member up generously before lining himself up and helping Phil impale himself, gently, slowly. Tony's eyes rolled back, his head hitting the head of the seat a Phil swallowed his dick inside himself.

He almost cried out when Phil started riding him. So lost in the pleasure and feel of Phil in his lap. He held him, arms wrapped around him, trusting up to meet him. Phil moaned, loudly, whoreish and Tony loved it. Loved making him lose control and enjoy himself. Then Phil was using his powerful legs to move himself, impaling himself deeper and harder every time, each time crying out in pleasure. "Oh God...Tony...so close...mmmm" Tony groaned, thrusting faster, his hand going to Phil's leaking cock stroking him. "Com'on baby..." Phil's moan was breathless and sounded like he ran five miles. His come splattering against Tony's shirt and down his hand and even onto his own shirt, to Yony's pleasure. Phils orgasm milked his own, groaning as he came in his ass.

Once both were out of breath and the the after glow was going away, they realized...well Phil realized what they did in Lola. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as there was a tap on the window. Tony lowered it, having no shame. Phil blushed beet red, hiding his face. It was Agent May. Tony smiled. "Yes agent may?" She looked fierce at first but there was a softness coming to her features. Iis he ok now?" Tony smiled softly. "Yeah." Then he smirked. "Seems all he needed was my di-" Phil gave him a quick punch to the gut, making Tony wince. "Yeah...yeah he's fine. We'll be out in a minute. With cloths on." Agent May walked away, rolling her eyes. He rolled up the window, turning to Phil. "Did you have to punch me?" "Did you have to tell her I needed your dick?" Tony was silent before turning away, knowing Phil was right. Phil smiled weakly, starting to redress, best he can in a small drivers seat.

Once both were dressed and presentable, Agent May was waiting by the stairs. Phil walked up to her. "What did you need Agent may?" May sighed. "Do you have any idea how loud you are? The car isn't soundproof." Phil blushed, having no words. May smirked, slightly. "just a fair warning for the next time you chose to do it in a semi-public place." Then she walked away, leaving a blushing Phil behind. Once Phil was to his office, deep in doing paper work for the mission, Tony walked in. "Hey...director." "What is it tony?" Phil barely looked up, busy writing something. Tony walked up, putting a hand on top of his that was busy writing, making him pause and look up.

Toy looked softly serious."Are you really ok? You know I was just kidding before to lighten the mood of being caught." Phil sighed. "I know and I guess I should thank you for it. I hate to be metaphorically and literally be caught with my pants down. I...I'll be ok. It'll take some time to process exactly what he intended." Tony glared. "That man nearly raped you. This will take more then a bout of claiming sex to fix." "I know." Phil looked away, swallowing down a growing lump from nerves. "I know Tony." Tony knelled, taking Phils face in his hand, cupping his cheek. "You know you can talk to me. About anything." Phil nodded, leaning into the touch. "I love you Tony. You know that right? That I wasn't enjoying any moment of him-" Tony saw the beginnings of an anxiety attack, holding his face in both hands now. "shhh...I know. I know you love me. I know you didn't enjoy any of that. It's ok. Your safe. I won't let anything happen to you." Phil nodded, feeling his eyes well up, leaning against Tony's shoulders, letting him be his support. And committing to memory the support system he has on the bus. He was safe.


End file.
